


Basketball Just Gained a Fan

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley goes to Jake's basketball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball Just Gained a Fan

Marley didn’t know a thing about basketball besides the fact that the ball went through the hoop and points were earned according to the distance from the basket. Basketball and all other sports just didn’t hold her attention, but when Jake played she couldn’t pull her eyes away.

He had a confidence to him when he was running on the court, ball in hand. He had a fire in his eyes that made them so dark they were like burning coals. This was a completely different side to Jake - fierce determination to win. It was intoxicating to watch the grace and strength of his body.

So, needless to say, basketball gained a new fan, all thanks to the force that was known as Jacob Ian Puckerman, number 23. And if she was the loudest yell in the gym when he shot the winning basket, well then that was a secret she’d be happy to keep.


End file.
